Conventionally, scissors have been used to cut ribbons and other elongate elements. When scissors are used to cut a ribbon, the individual who is cutting the ribbon holds it in one hand while using the scissors with his or her other hand. Oftentimes, manual ribbon cutting results in a crooked cut, a cut having an undesirable angle, or both. Thus, the ribbon may be cut repeatedly until an edge that meets the individual's expectations has been formed, or until the individual gives up and accepts an edge with one or more undesirable characteristics.
Even though many individuals are adept at using scissors to cut ribbons and other elongate elements, the use of scissors and other conventional cutting apparatuses does not prevent fraying of the cut edges.